Kel, get into the 21st Century!
by XetherealX
Summary: My story about Kel as a noraml teenager,(muh first fanfic *squeals*) plz R/R! (K/N all the way)


"AHHHH!" Kel skidded over backwards, throwing out her arms for balance, there was a thud and a loud yell. Kel landed on her back, with the soccer ball 1 metre away from her. Neal bended over Kel, her bright green eyes sparkling. "Great try Kel, just next time try kicking the ball" smiled Neal, amused. 

She had experienced everything at school , friends, crushes the lot. Crushes thought Kel again. Neal, CleonKel lifted herself up "Thanks for helping me up Neal" said Kel sarcastically. "I better go back to my room" Kel said regretfully. 

Kel got back to her room, Kel, when she had first started school as the only girl, Kel had been assigned with a lady helper. At first Kel had been angry, she could work perfectly well on her own, she didn't need the help of another woman. Now she was happy that Lissy had been assigned to her, Kel couldn't remember how she had ever coped without her. 

Kel's family were quite wealthy, but they lived in a huge house in the country. They were 

going to move so Kel could go to a girls school, but it wouldn't had been suitable for Kel's dad's work. So Kel went to the closest school, which wasn't very close so she had to board there like most of her friends. Now the school was a boys **and** girls school so Kel had girl friends as well. 

"Hi Lissy, what's up?" Kel asked, Lissy was also apart of the school council.

"Guess what?" said Lissy her eyes sparkling.

"What?"

"There's going to be a prom!" said Lissy cheerfully, waving a poster in front of Kel.

Kel's heart stopped. "WHAT!!!??? LISSY! ARE YOU MAD? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!"

"What's wrong?" said Lissy bewildered. 

"Don't worrylook, I gotta visit Samantha."

Kel: Ok, I'm telling the story now, get lost XetherealX, please.

Me: Finesee ya later.

This is me Kel. I remember...yesI ran over to Samantha's room (Samantha was my best girl friend). "Samantha!" I said, bursting into the room, "there's going to be a PROM!" I put the poster in front of Samantha's face.

Samantha sat down on her bed, reading the poster, "Wow! Really? I don't believe it! This will be so much fun!" 

"Are you mad!?" I asked. "I've been worried about Neal and Cleon for ages now, I can't decide!"

Samantha looked at me gently. "This is when you decide, don't worry...still"

"What???" I asked. 

"I can't believe there already having one, proms are a big thing, every girls mind is going to be off school work because they'll be crying over guys and stuff like you" she paused, "also, proms are like balls, we'll have to get proper dresses and stuff."

"Proper dresses," I repeated, my face colour draining away by the second, "Wellthis weekend we go back home for a visit, our family's can visit the dress shops together."

"Yes, it'll be fun!" said Samantha encouraging.

"Ok," I sighed,"I better go now. By the way" I said grinning, "I'm not crying over "guys", I'm merely uh worrying." 

I closed the door quietly as Samantha snorted, shaking her head.

By dinner time the next day posters had been put up and everyone knew about the up coming prom. 

"This food is disgusting!" said Samantha wrinkling her nose.

"Duh, you just noticed?" I asked flatly. We sat down on the usual table with Samantha, Neal, Cleon, Owen, Merric, Seaver (anyone else?) sometimes Danielle (Samantha's cousin, she gets along well with all of us) and I. Somehow we kept off the subject of the prom even though we all knew the topic was buzzing in our brains at top speed. Neal knocked over his empty cup. "Clumsy." I remarked as I bent over to pick it up. As I picked it up Neal did too, we touched hands and I caught a glimpse of his green eyes. I quickly pulled away, as the touch surged through my body like an electric bolt. I frowned, when would I get over him?

When dinner had finished I went back to my room. "Hello Kel," said Lissy warmly, "There's a bath ready for you."

"Thanks." I had a bath then when I was as clean I ran over to Samantha's room. I burst in, not thinking about privacy. "Hi Samantha! I was wondering do you wanna" I stopped. There was Samantha standing inches apart from Neal. As soon as Neal saw me, he ran out of the room, his cheeks burning. Samantha opened her mouth and I knew she was about to tell me off. "Sorry." I mumbled and was about to close the door. "No, wait!" 

"Yeah?" I grunted.

Samantha looked at me, her cheeks as bright as Neal's. My cheeks were blazing as crimson as Samantha and Neal's put togetherNeal? You will not cry, you will not cry, you're the toughest girl in the school, you will not cry. This chant ran through my mind as I bit my lip. Samantha's beautiful- really beautiful, nice, funny.STOP IT! 

"Yeah?" I repeated.

Samantha gulped, "Neal asked me to the prom"

"That great." I choked. I ran out of the room towards my room, I could hear the echo of Samantha's voice, "WAIT!" she called, but I kept on running. I collapsed, tired on my bed, not bothering to change on think, falling into a restless sleep.

BANG, BANG. I woke up yawning. What was the time, what had happened. I looked at my watch. 8:30pm? I looked around puzzled, I must had only slept for an hour. All of a sudden everything came into focus. The banging became louder, "KEL! GET OUT HERE!" It was Neal, I didn't want to face him. I opened the door anyway. 

"Yeah...what do you want?" I asked.

Neal looked at me. "We need to talk."

"You can say that again."

Neal took in a breath. "I don't know why I asked Samantha to the prom" he struggled for words, "I don't know why! I really, really like Samanthabut I haven't known her as long as you."

"Your point is?" I asked trying to be as difficult as possible.

Neal to a step closer, "Will you come to the prom with me?"

I was stunned. "Samantha will be really...really disappointed." I managed to say.

Neal shook his head grinning, "You and I are lucky to have such a nice friend, she refused to go to the prom with me."

"Oh." I said, I wasn't acting as cool and collected as before, in fact, I was trembling.

"Well?" asked Neal, his voice softer.

"Of...of courseI-" Before I knew it I was kissing Neal gently, and for once I wanted to kiss back.

Next day I had soccer, I am the only girl on the soccer team, I love soccer, it's my life...well, a bit of it. After soccer I was wet to the bone and freezing. Since I was the only one in the girls shower rooms and there was no line, I had a shower and rushed of to my locker to get ready for maths. 

When I got to my locker there was a note. For Kel, it had written on the outside. I opened it up, keeping my head inside the locker so nobody else could see it.

Dear Kel,

I've had a crush on you for...ages now. I think you'll probably be shocked to read thisbut, will you go to the prom with me? Please tell me.

Love 4 ever,

Cleon. 

My heart stoped beating. "Oh no" I whispered to myself, "Oh no, Oh no." I ran of to maths, my eyes slightly damp.

I avoided Cleon throughout the rest of the week apart from a secret smile he shot me during art. When ever he looked into my eyes, I turned away, wasn't it obvious I couldn't go with him- not that I wanted toright? 

That weekend everyone went home. I felt so comfortable in my room. As soon we had unpacked I lied done on my bed looking up onto the white ceiling, but as soon as I had settled done we were whisked off to the dress shops with Samantha's family. I refused to get a dress custom made and decided to get one hired. "Com'on Kel!" pestered my mum. 

"No, just hire it!" I said stubbornly.

"Ok," sighed mum, "but I want you to participate with a bit of heart, please."

I laughed, my mum only had Michelle (my sister) to share her expensive clothes taste with, "Don't worry mum, I don't want to end up looking like a rag at the prom either." I smiled. I actually was hiding it very well, but I was excited. I hated clothes (arg) but stilla girl needs to be a bit girlie.

The dads weren't there ("Probably at the pub or something" sniffed the mums.), "So," I said to myself amused, "Samantha, Samantha's mum, my mum and Michelle all like fashion apart from me, there all going to be wanting to help me pick a dress." I was right. Everyone apart from me practically ran at the clothes racks. Even the sales woman was looking enthusiastic ("I remember when I was young, my first dance") Michelle came out holding a light pink dress with a darker pink collar. "This'll look great on you, the sandy complexion" It was a beautiful dress and Michelle was right, It would look beautiful on me, but I hated pink and it wasn't modern enough for me. I shook my head gently but Michelle's feelings didn't seem hurt. "What about this?" suggested the mum's holding out a lavender wrap around. I shrugged, "put it in the maybe pile" I called. I really wanted something moreglamorous? I admit, I was sounding stupid. Then Michelle came out again holding a backless jade green dress, there was a slit down the front revealing a tighter layer on jade green. A circle of green net covered the tight skirt part of the dress. "Wow!" I gasped sounding like Samantha. "It's beautiful I love it, justIt's so fancy!" The mums smiled. "Put it in the maybe pile, keep looking!" I was about to dig right back in then Samantha cleared her throat. I looked up, Michelle and the mums were nodding approvingly at Samantha. She was holding a light green dress, it had a marble texture and has spaghetti straps. "Sexy!" said Michelle giggling. "I thought Neal would like it." laughed Samantha nudging me. Ignoring there remarks I tried on the dress in the dressing rooms. It fit perfectly and I confess, It looked great on me.

Then Samantha got hers made, we all fussed around Samantha as she picked a design, she wouldn't let the rest of us see until the dress was pinned perfectly. When the sales woman and dress makers parted, they revealed a smiling Samantha in a stuning dress. I was guessing she would have chosen something light blue and floaty, but Samantha's choose something different, and her taste was still flawless. Samantha had chosen a dark wine coloured purple spaghetti strap dress. It looked tight but, there was a small cluster of ruffles near the bottom so Samantha could swirl effortlessly in the it. I looked enviously, but then I remembered, Samantha would look good in any dress she wore. I laughed, and Michelle thought my dress was sexy!

Then Samantha picked up another dress, it had a strap over just one shoulder and was all black and made of a beautiful floaty material. It was like a Spanish dances dress, but it had moreflare? 

"I was going to wear this dress, but I think this one is better," Samantha said gesturing to the dress she was wearing, "looks better, I'll write the number of this Spanish dress on a piece of paper, maybe Danielle will want it."

I nodded, "If she knew you liked it, she'll love it."

Samantha nudged me, blushing.

That night, Samantha had gone home with her mum and my dad, mum, Michelle and I were sitting around the table having a family discussion and eating the best lasagne in the world. I sighed, If only cafeteria food was like this! After a while my mum cleared her throat.

"Kel, we've been thinking, maybe we should more closer to school." Mum paused. "You'd still go to the same school, but you could come home every night." 

I sat for a second considering the idea, "moving closer to the city would be nice, but I don't mind boarding." I told her mum and dad, "besides, the university I'm going to is closer here isn't it?"

"Yes, we didn't really like the idea of moving anyway, but if it makes you happy we might find a nice-" began dad.

"No" I stated firmly.

Back at school I was glad to see Neal and Samantha, we went to the library to study after school, heaving all our homework books with us. When we were there I asked Samantha who she was going with. "Oh" she gushed looking at Neal and me, "I'm going with Dom!"

"Dom!" Neal and I laughed instantly.

I remember I had once had a crush on Dom. He was a relation of Neal and every girl was crazy about him, it was obvious that he and Samantha were going together.

"He's sooooo cute, smart, funny, kind and nice!" sighed Samantha.

"I suppose it run in the family." sniffed Neal as both Samantha and me tried to whack him.

On the way back to my room with Samantha and Neal, Joren caught up with me.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked breezily.

"Yeah." I spoke cautiously. What did he want? Joren was an okay boy, sometimes I had used to be enemies with him, we still weren't very close. "Samantha, Neal, wait for me in my room."

"Ok." said Neal looking directly at Joren.

"Thanks." I told them and followed Joren into his room.

He closed the door and I felt uneasy, was he going to beat me up?

All of a sudden I was standing in front of Joren and our lips were lockedlocked? I gasped and pushed him away.

"What wrong Kel?" he drawled, "Don't you want to go with me to the prom?"

I looked at him in the eye. "You make me sick, I'm already going with someone I want to go with." I shook him off (was that a flicker of disappointment in his eyes?) and ran out of his room. I burst into my room and Samantha and Neal looked at me worriedly. I told them everything. "He kissed you!" said Neal angry, he took my hand. "I'm the only guy who kisses you, Kel!" I smiled at Neal's outburst. I also told them about Cleon. This time Neal looked even more concerned. Neal was good friends with Cleon. 

"Don't worry." said Samantha reassuringly, not just to me, but to Neal as well. "It'll all turn out fine."

It was the day of the prom, I checked my watch- it was 3:30pm, I sighed. School had just finished and there were 3 hours until the prom. My stomach churned as I told myself to relax, I was going to have fun, lot's of funwas I joking or what? I looked out towards the clear blue sky, I was on the soccer field, trying to practice. I hadn't seen Samantha or Neal all day. While I was thinking this, I spotted Samantha near the school entrance. Her hair was wet and clinging to her face. She was wearing a cotton white shirt button up shirt and flared caramel coloured jeans. "Kel!" she waved, "Come over here!"

I ran over to her. "What?" I said startled.

"Com'on! We have to get ready for the prom!"

"Samantha!" I said, "It's just 3:35pm, are you mad!"

Samantha gasped, "We only have around 3 hours! We're behind schedule!"

"But school just-" I began.

Samantha cut be off by grabbing my hand and heading for her room.

I went to my room to collect my dress, still in it's smooth clear plastic. When I knocked on her door I almost screamed. Samantha has rollers in one side of her hair. I closed the door behind me as Saamntha and me cracked up. When we had finally finished laughing Samantha held out a shampoo and conditioner bottle.

"When was the last time you washed your hair?" she asked.

"Umyou see"

"I don't want to know." said Samantha shaking her head, grinning. She pushed me into the bathroom. "You'll find some bath gel and stuff for your face, oh yeah, and some soap."

"Soap?" 

Samantha looked at me, "Very funny. Remember, make sure you rub-"

"Your conditioner in properly then wash it out well, soap yourself clean and scrub in the face gelI know, I know." I said solemnly. 

"In," said Samantha pointing to the bathroom door, "and learn some manners!"

I giggled and for some reason did exactly what Samantha told me. When I got out of the room Samantha had blown dried her hair, and one part of her hair was swept across backwards, the other side of her parting had soft waves "cascading over her face" as Neal would put it. "Wow, that looks great Samantha" I said admiringly.

"Thanks, but I'm going to work on you first before I finish me off."

I gulped. "You know Samantha, you don't have to do this, Lissy loves-"

"Sit." said Samantha pointing to her vanity desk. I sat down obediently and looked into the mirror. 

"Now, should we have you with green or blue eye-shadow?" asked Samantha mostly to herself.

"EYE-SHADOW?!" I stood up. "No way Samantha."

Samantha looked at me, "We are going to make you look like a queen, just relax."

I pretended to shudder, "Relaxyeah, right." 

"Green eye-shadow I think, just lightly" said Samantha powdering on some green eye-shadow. "Now some light peachy blushWe'll curl your eyebrows, no mascaraand we'll just leave your hair like it isblown dryjust some natural pink lipgloss"

I sat still closing my eyes, after a few minutes I looked into the mirror. I admired Samantha's work. I actually looked pretty good! 

"Ok," said Samantha pleased with her work, "you can put on your dress, but be careful with the make-up."

I stood up and put on the dress, my hair was slightly damp so I blow dried it, and I was truly having fun! I brushed my dead straight hair that was now soft from the conditioner, and looked in the mirror. 

Wow.

I hugged Samantha, "You're a magician! Thanks so much."

"Careful!" laughed Samantha, "I'm still doing my own make-up."

I sat on her bed reading a book of Samantha's while she babbled on. "Some apricot blush, that's less orange then the peach blush for some reasonI'll curl my eye-lashes and a bit of mascarabronze eye-shadow, and some red with a tint of purple lipstickand a touch of lipgloss"

Before I could look at her, Samantha walked into the bathroom with her dress and when she came out.

Oh my god. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. She was going to blow everyone away.

Samantha smiled, the wine coloured dress showed the redness in her dark brown hair, the creaminess of her skin blended in perfectly. Samantha's eyes had always been beautiful, but her large brown eyes were highlighted by the small amount of bronze eye-shadow. The lipgloss gave her lips a shine and fullness, she was definitely going to be the belle of the ball. Samantha was wearing beautifully made wine coloured strappy sandals with high heels just low enough so Samantha could dance gracefully in them. She also wore gold bangles on her wrist.

"Samantha, could I borrow a pair of shoes?" I asked.

"Sure," replied Samantha modestly, "I had it all planned out, you can borrow my black sandals." Samantha help up a pair of sandals a bit like her own, with a little less heel and they were black. I put them on with trouble and looked at my watch, 10 minutes until the prom. Samantha paraded in front of the mirror brushing her hair while I sat on her bed chatting, we didn't want to be late or early. "Who is Seaver going with?" I asked absently.

"Oh, Danielle." replied Samantha.

"Really!" I said raising eyebrows. "What about Merric and Owen?"

"Kel!" laughed Samantha. "They're your friends, you should know!"

"I know," I admitted, "but they wouldn't talk about the prom so I didn't either." I pointed out, "So, who are they going with?" I persisted.

"Merric's going with Cassandra and I don't know about Owen." said Samantha.

"Obviously." I said.

Cassandra was a really nice girl, she was very artistic, but also was sometimes a bitstrange. 

Finally, when Samantha had brushed her hair the 100th time we stepped out of the room, the corridor was deserted. We walked silently to the hall. Samantha picked up the skirt of her dress with one hand so that her shoes just peeked out, and swished her way to the entrance. When we entered, the chatter became a little softer because of Samantha's breath taking beauty. Everyone stared as we made our way over to Dom and Neal. I took a good look at the hall. The sensible white lights had been taken away and colourful lights took there place. There were silver balloons floating up near the ceiling and glitter seemed to float magically through the air. "You look beautiful." Neal said softly, taking my hand.

"Thanks." I said flattered.

"For once the boy's right" said Dom as Samantha shoved him. I laughed.

The music hadn't started so we walked over to Merric and Cassandra.

"Hi!" I said trying to make a conversation. "I love your dress Cassandra!" Cassandra was wearing a high necked dress with bizarre artwork on it. "Thanks." answered Cassandra breezily. "It's custom, I made the design myself, it's a pansy and other flowers with a lot of lines and shapes," Cassandra gave a dainty laugh, "the dressmakers printed the design onto the dress for me." Cassandra also wore rows and rows of beads on her neck. Cassandra caught me looking at them. "This is my favourite" said Cassandra taking off a necklace with lot's of smooth white stones, she held it up. "It's lovely." I said looking at the delicate stones. 

"I know." said Cassandra putting it back on. "I better go, have a really nice night, I'll probably see you later."

"No doubt" I told her. The all of a sudden the lights dimmed and the DJ put on some quick music with a strong beat. I looked into Neal's shimmering eyes ready to dance, but Neal pointed to Cleon, sitting on a bench looking lonely. "I don't mind if I miss one dance with you, but come back." whispered Neal. I smiled and walked over to Cleon, I sat down beside him. "Hi Cleon." I said softly, he looked up, "I'm sorry I can't like you the way I do with Neal, but I still want to be good friends." 

Cleon grunted in reply, "So do I."

"Then can I have this dance?" I asked.

"Sure." Cleon grinned. Cleon wasn't a bad dancer, a bit clumsy but ok. I looked over to Neal, he winked and gave me the thumbs up sign. When the song ended I made my way to Neal. "So princess, ready to dance with a prince?" asked Neal cheekily. We danced fast for that song, but by the time a slow song came on I was resting my head on Neal's shoulder, regularly looking up into is eyes or smoothing down his brown hair. The next time I looked into my eyes Neal touched my lips with his, not just sweet but meaningful. I looked over were Samantha and Dom were, they were hardly dancing. We were allowed outside in the courtyard. So we went outside, Neal and I found a seat. "You know I've loved you all these strange years." I told Neal.

"Really?" said Neal looking surprised.

"I jut was afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend at all if I told youso I just kept quiet."

"I understand." whispered Neal.

"But now-" 

I stopped as Neal kissed me longer, wrapping his hands around me. I kissed back. When we came up for air we were panting. 

When I got back to my room it was late, the cool breeze flew through the open window. I looked over at Lissy's bed, she wasn't there. Probably helping cleaning up the hall I though sleepily. I looked out the window as the full moon beams crawled in, I rested my elbows on the window sill. I had great friends and a great new boyfriendmaybe proms aren't so bad after allI jumped onto my bed fluffing up the pillow. "What's better," I saidto myself, "proms or a soccer match?" I thought for a second, "Soccer match. Duh."


End file.
